


bad boy

by yucc



Series: international fanworks day 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "I never actually picture you as someone who will skip class, Torao," said Luffy.





	bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **One Piece** is created by  _Oda Eiichiro_ , serialized in  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by  _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Toei Animation._
>   * Title is part of the lyrics taken from **Bad Boy**  by _BIGBANG._
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


"I never actually picture you as someone who will skip class, Torao," said Luffy. He walked closer to the railings, to where Law was currently leaning his back on.

"I always picture you as someone who will skip class," replied Law. Luffy wasn't offended the slightest bit. He let out a content laugh at the same time a smile bloomed quietly on Law's face.

Law stared at the sky, feeling the calm breeze on his skin. "Autumn is approaching," he said.

"Yeah! And so is the school festival! I can't wait to see all the stands the classes are going to make this year!" Luffy said excitedly. From the corner of his eye, Law could see that Luffy was already jumping in joy.

"Or in other words, you can't wait to eat all the food the different classes will offer, Mugiwara-ya," Law said. Amusement adorned his face.

"Shishishi, that's also true, Torao!"

Half a year ago, Law would never think of getting along with the rowdy junior named Monkey D. Luffy, who easily became the school's heartthrob in the span of months since the boy stepped his foot, but here Law was: chatting softly with said boy with a smile he never thought will ever appear on his face again. What a difference skipping a boring PE class six months ago did.

"You think it will be a good one? The festival, Law?" Luffy was placing his cheek on his palm, looking expectantly at Law with a smile brighter than the sun.

Law closed his eyes. He thought of the warmth seeping on his chest and the happiness bubbling in his throat. He thought of a boy a year younger than him.

The answer was an easy one.

 

"Yes. Yes, it will, Luffy," Law said.

**Author's Note:**

> happy international fanworks day 2018! so happy i can post another lulaw here~
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
